Saving An Angel
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Raimundo is badly injured in a battle for a Shen-Gon-Wu, and Clay is mad at Jack spicer for doing this and is now taking care of Raimundo. Short one-shot for Clay and Raimundo. Do not like than turn back now. My first one chapter story! R


**Theme: Rescue**

**Summery: Quick One-Shot with Clay and Raimundo**

**Rated: T+**

**Saving an Angel**

Another day where the dragon warriors are off to catch another Shen-Gon-Wu, of course catching one will not be a walk in the park. On the way there the dragons spot Wuya and Jack Spicer rummaging through some snow looking for the magical item.

"Over there Dojo" Omi called pointing too the two, still rummaging through snow. Dojo nodded and stated to land to the soft cold white blanket below.

"Stop right there Jack" Kimiko yelled once she was off her dragon friends back, walking a little where all the dragons were a lined by height.

"Ha! You can try and stop me Xiaolin losers, but we already know where the Shen-Gon-Wu is" Jack said as he pointed to his left, showing a glowing Shen-Gon-Wu on the purch of a small hill.

"Good work Jack, now go get it" Wuya yelled, Jack nodded and ran towards it. On the side lines Raimundo glared and sprinted to where Jack located the Shen-Gon-Wu.

"No Rai, it aint gonna do anything" Clay yelled, as Rai ran he couldn't help but blush at his western friends concern for him. But either way he promised himself he would get the Shen-Gon-Wu. And that is what he did, but at the same time Jack touched it as well, which means a Showdown.

"Well, Well, Well what have we here? A Wannabe monk challenging me to a showdown" Jack said, smiling evilly.

"What!?! Who are you calling a Wannabe?" Rai protested, Jack smiled evilly again.

"I Wager the shard of lightening" Jack said holding the Wu in his hand, Rai glared.

"I wager the Shrewd of Shadows" Rai said, on the side of him, Rai's friend Clay couldn't help but worry more than ever.

"Hey you ok Clay" Kimiko asked, Clay snapped out of his day dream.

"Wha—Oh ya I'm fine, don't worry Kimiko I'll be fine" Kimiko smirked.

"I know your worried about him" Clay started to blush "But don't worry he will be fine" All of a sudden Clay heard Jack and Rai yell…

"Xiaolin Showdown!" And out from the ground bursted a mountain, very tall from the average size.

"Whoever makes it to the top and grabs the Shen-Gon-Wu first wins" Jack said, Rai just nodded. After a while they both yelled…

"Gongy Tempy!" And the Battle began.

"Shrewd of Shadows" Rai yelled, as he disappeared before everyone's eyes and started climbing up the mountain without Jack knowing. Jack ignored and started climbing the mountain anyway.

"Can ya see'em?" Clay asked, getting more worried. See the thing is, that Clay and Rai have a huge crush on each other, but they will not tell each other yet.

"No, he isinvisable how can we see him?" Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Omi if you knew why he was asking that, it would make a lot more sense, trust me" Omi looked at the girl confused, but shrugged it off and watched the battle. So far no sign of Rai yet.

On the mountain Jack was getting frustrated with the invisible teen. "Shard of Lightening" Jack yelled as lightening beamed out of the small orb, as Jack pointed in all sorts of directions trying to find the Brazilian teen. After a while Jack found out he was ahead, because the lightening hit a rock that Rai was trying to catch a hold of and exposed himself when the blanket fell off. Rai caught it in time, but did not get time to realize that the rock he was holding onto was crumbling. Making him fall a few feet, and making Clay gasped in sheer horror knowing that Rai told him once that he was afraid of heights. Soon enough the Brazilian caught onto another rock, looking down for a breef second seeing how far up he was.

"Oh Shit" Raimundo Cursed to himself, he whimpered a little but began climbing again until he could stand on a very large bolder not to far from there. Jack saw this and said no to himself, getting out his Wu and pointing to another bolder above Raimundo.

"Shard of Lightening" He yelled as lightening whipped across the air to the bolder, making it crumble and fall…directly towards the teen trying to regain his breath. Rai heard crumbling and looked up, seeing that the bolder was falling towards him. He did not get away in time, causing the bolder to fall on his body making a crunching sound as the teen fell almost a hundred or even more feet.

"RAI!!!" Clay yelled, as the teen from the mountains fell on the ground having the bolder bounced off him. But leaving painful scars and bones broken along with it. Raimundo lay there, his eyes not opening, and blood trickling down everywhere you could look and his right leg bent a weird way you could not imagine. Clay sprinted as fast as the other monks to Raimundo, falling to his knees once he got there and picked up the shorter man in his arms. Clay's face was red with anger once Jack came down with the Shen-Gon-Wu, laughing like he was happy he almost ended a life.

"Do you know what you have done?" Clay asked through clenched teeth, Jack seesed his laughter and looked at the now most Emo angered face he has ever seen.

"Yeah, I got the Shen-Gon-Wu baby!" Jack yelled, Wuya came next to him and laughed along with him.

"Yes Jack you did it" Wuya cheered, all of a sudden the ground began to shake and crack. Jack and Wuya looked over to see Clay in dark flames, still holding the young broken teen in his arms.

"You will pay for your mindless acts, I never intended to drip blood onto the earth, but ones life is worth the risk…" Clay said in his very deep voice now "You all shall pay" He yelled as the ground shook harder, cracking the earth until it came to Jack. Jack screamed in his girly way and started to fly away with the propellers on his back pack, Wuya tagging along with him. But Clay did not seize his actions, the shaking was getting worse even though Jack was gone.

"Clay stop this now, this isn't like you" Kimiko yelled to her friend, Omi yelled next.

"Do you think Raimundo would want you to do this at all Clay?" At that Clay began to seize the shaking, breathing very heavily because of the powers he used up. He looked down at the beat up unconscious Brazilian in his arms and smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw a trickle of blood run down his head.

"We'll just bring him back to the temple, that way you can nurse him up to health by yourself if you want okay?" Dojo said nervously as he came out of Omi's shirt. Clay nodded and stood up as Dojo grew size, and they all mounted on him.

....XS

Three days…. Three long agonizing days. That's how long Clay has been with Raimundo. Three days of waiting for the teen to wake up from his unconscious state… but it never happened. At some point Clay thought he had lost the boy, that he ended his life so early. But Clay was not about to give up. That day Rai was injured, he came to the temple with a bashed head injury, a broken right leg, a broken left arm, and many more injures to follow.

Clay sat next to his friend and crush on the side of his bed, Rai still has not opened his beautiful green eyes yet.

"Hey, Clay a Shen-Gon-Wu has appeared, do you think you can watch over—" Kimiko was cut off as she tried to explain.

"You don't have to ask twice Kim, no worries I can watch him" Clay said, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping beauty beneath him. Kimiko mentally 'aww'es' at the concern of the cowboy and Brazilian.

"Okay than, we'll just be leaving than" She said quietly, than left.

xXLaterXx

It has been an hour since Omi, Kimiko and Dojo had left, and yet no sign of Rai waking up yet. Clay heard his stomach rumble, so he figured he needed something to eat, on the way there get Rai's favorite drink to let it slide down his throat like he always did every time he thought Rai needed something to eat or drink. He came back to Raimundo's side of the bed and lifted his head, than opened his mouth slightly and poured the drink down his slender throat. After Clay was done he smiled down at Raimundo, seeing as how his face changed a little to the taste of his drink down his throat.

"Don't worry Rai.." Clay whispered to his sleeping crush "As long as you are in pain or asleep with no one else but me, I will take care of you" Clay finished his little vows with his eyes closed, feeling content in the air.

"So if I wasn't awake or I wasn't injured you wouldn't take care of me or be by my side?" A voice said. Clay's eyes shot open at the new familiar voice, as he looked down to meet blue eyes with two emerald eyes. Raimundo had a slight pink blush on his cheeks, but otherwise he smiled at his crush like there was nothing wrong. While Clay looked like he was going to cry of happiness.

"Rai—" Clay whispered, but Raimundo beat him before he could speak.

"You didn't answer my question" Raimundo teased as he tried to sit up, but then fell back down while his left arm gave in. Luckily Clay caught him before he hit his head on the fall, so they stare at each other. Giant blushes on there faces, as Raimundo lay there with his arms on either side of Clay's shoulders, while Clay held onto Raimundo by the waist, there faces inches away from each other.

"I-I'm glad your finally awake Rai…" Clay started to say, looking down at Raimundo's lovely smile. "I was really worried about you" Raimundo blushed even more.

"R-Really?" Raimundo said, looking as cute and innocent as he could to Clay. Clay smiled.

"Well ya, you're my one and only crush after all" Wait! Did Clay just say that? Clay started to blush at his mistake, as Raimundo was blushing even harder he looked like he could faint. But than Raimundo started to smile, as Clay smiled back at him. They inched closer and closer to each other, until there lips met into a passionate kiss. No one would break away or seem to move back at all, they just sat there kissing each other.

Not long after, Raimundo felt something wet and soft swipe across his bottom lip as Clay asked for entrance, so Raimundo slowly opened his mouth as Clay's tongue entered Raimundo's hot and moist mouth. Both of them sitting there now fighting for control in a tongue war, after a while Clay won and started to explore the Brazilians mouth more. As Clay did this, he drew soft moans out of Raimundo's slightly opened mouth. After a while they both broke apart for air, gasping a little between them.

"S-So you actually liked me all this time?" Raimundo asked, Clay smiled and nodded as Rai smiled sweetly back at him.

"And you are the only one for me partner, I hope you know that" Clay said teasingly rubbing there noses against one another. Getting a cute giggle out of Raimundo.

"Yeah, I know" He said as they hugged.

"I love you Clay" Raimundo said after a few more seconds in the hug, Clay smiled and nuzzled Rai's cheek.

"Love you too Angel"

..SSBM.+.L.

**Lol, if you want to know all of what those letter mean I will tell you.**

**Xs= Xiaolin Showdown**

**KKM= Kyou Kara Maoh**

**LOZ= Legend of Zelda**

**SSBB= Super Smash Brothers Brawl**

**SSBM= Super Smash Brothers Melee**

**+A= +Anima**

**SD= Silver Diamond**

**L= Loveless**

**Anyway onto about the story, I think I made more of Clay and Raimundo in a OOC style than they usually are. But oh well, I hope you like it this is the first one in my list of Fictions I finished. Lol.**

**The Review button will haunt you unless you press it!!!**


End file.
